The Play of Adolescence
by Des-C-Kudi
Summary: „Sag mir, dass ich aufhören soll." Sein warmer Atem strich über sie, als er mit der Nasenspitze über ihre Wangen fuhr. - Wenn die Pubertät anfängt einem Streiche zu spielen. SasuSaku. Prä-Shippuden.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Die Fanfiktion basiert auf den gleichnamigen Doujinshi von Konjou Kumiai (auch ohne diesen zu kennen, sollte die Fanfiktion verständlich sein : )). Dieser ist wirklich sehr schön und irgendwann habe ich mir gedacht, dass es doch toll wäre, diese Story um Sasuke und Sakura in Worten festzuhalten. Da ich kein Japanisch kann und die Panels nur in der nichtübersetzten Fassung gesehen habe, kann ich nur anhand der Bilder vermuten, was die einzelnen Protagonisten hier und da gesagt haben könnten.

Daher ist diese Fanfiktion nicht zu 100 % akkurat und folgt auch nicht zu 100 % der eigentlichen Handlung. Außerdem habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen und einige Szenen für mich verändert. Ob ich das Ende übernehmen werde, habe ich noch nicht entschieden (wer nicht gespoilert werden möchte, sollte sich den Doujin, falls unbekannt, noch nicht angucken).

Ursprünglich sollte die Story nur zwei Kapitel umfassen, leider ist alles länger geworden. Daher sind die zwei Kapitel in vier aufgesplittet, wobei Kapitel I und II zusammengehören und III und IV.

Es handelt vom Erwachsenwerden und von all den Veränderungen, die zur Pubertät gehören. Rating ist auf P16 gesetzt, da nichts Explizites vorkommt, aber einige -wenn auch harmlose- Andeutungen gemacht werden.

 _Disclaimer:_ Mir gehört offensichtlich weder Naruto noch der Doujinshi von Konjou Kumiai. Here we go!

Update 17/02/2017: Kapitel I und II wurden betagelesen von der wunderbaren Tomoe von Fanfiktion de. Bitte schaut auf ihrem Profil vorbei, sie schreibt ebenfalls Naruto Fanfiktions!

* * *

.

.

 **The Play of Adolescence**

.

.

„ _Wie leicht wird's sein, dich zu entzünden, da du so unerfahren bist? Die Liebe sollst du bald empfinden und sollst nicht wissen, daß sie's ist."_

Johann Wolfgang von Goethe (1749-1832), dt. Dichter

.

.

 **Akt I**

 _Erwachen_

.

.

„Seht mal her, Mädels!"

Mit großen Augen und Ausrufen wie _„Ahh"_ und „ _Ohh"_ starrten die Mädchen ehrfürchtig auf den Ring, den Mako stolz präsentierte. Die Sonnenstrahlen verfingen sich im Silber und ließen den Plastikdiamanten wertvoller erscheinen, als er es eigentlich war.

Es war Anfang Herbst. Sakura saß bei ihren Freundinnen, die sie noch aus der Ninjaakademie kannte, auf einer Spielwiese. Ab und zu, wenn ihre Jungs von Team Seven ihr besonders mächtig auf den Geist gingen, nutzte sie die Chance, um mal wieder nur ganz unter Mädchen zu sein. Es war auf jeden Fall ganz erfrischend als Gesprächsthemen stinknormale Mädchensachen zu haben, als immer nur Ninjatechniken, Kämpfe und ganz besonders _Ramen_ (zumindest in Narutos Fall).

Sakura wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Mako auf die Frage von Tamaki, wer ihr doch den Ring geschenkt habe, stolz verkündete: „Natürlich von meinem _Freund_!"

Die Mädchen konnten nicht umhin, ihr nun neidische Blicke zuzuwerfen. Auch Sakura wurde leider nicht vom grünen Monster verschont. Seufzend wandte sie sich ab und starrte stattdessen in den wolkenlosen Himmel. Eine warme Brise wehte über die Wiese und ließ leise die Blätter in den Baumwipfeln rascheln. Abweisend vernahm sie Makos glückliche Stimme.

„Gestern ist er einfach vor meiner Tür aufgetaucht und hat mir den Ring überreicht. Dann ist er ganz rot geworden, was _unglaublich_ süß war und er hat mir erzählt, dass er ihn auf seiner letzten Mission in Korogakure auf dem Markt entdeckt hat und gleich an mich denken musste, _unglaublich_ süß, nicht wahr?..."

Mako hatte mit zarten 13 Jahren bereits ihren ersten Freund und war damit die Erste in der Runde, die bereits vergeben war. Daher schwebte sie verständlicherweise auf Wolke Sieben und alle anderen hofften auch, bald Teilhabe dieses Glücks zu sein. Vorausgesetzt, ein potentieller Kandidat fürs Verliebtsein war da.

Der auch das Interesse _erwiderte_.

Sie konnte sich denken, was gleich kommen würde.

„Wie läuft es eigentlich mit Sasuke-kun, Sakura?" Makos zuckersüße Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Neugierig starrten die Mädchen sie an.

Leise verfluchte Sakura ihr Schicksal. Wieso musste sie auch so leicht wie ein offenes Buch zu lesen sein? Natürlich wussten alle, dass sie Sasuke vollkommen verfallen war. Und natürlich wussten alle auch, dass Sasuke bisher _nicht_ ihre Gefühle erwidert hatte. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Sakura das nichts ausgemacht, da man im Kampf um die Liebe manchmal Opfer bringen musste. Aber jetzt, wo Mako endlich mit ihrer großen Liebe zusammen war, schmerzte es etwas. Es erinnerte sie stark daran, dass sie auch Monate nach der Gründung von Team Seven immer noch nicht mit ihrer Beziehung zu Sasuke vorangekommen war.

Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und hoffte insgeheim, dass es nicht allzu gezwungen wirkte.

„Was soll mit ihm sein? Wir sind nur Teamkameraden." _Na sicher doch._ Zur Abwechslung musste sie ihrer inneren Stimme zustimmen. Sie konnte nicht mal zweifelsfrei behaupten, dass Sasuke und sie befreundet waren, dachte sie bitter.

Mako kicherte und machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung.

„Ach, erzähl doch keinen Quatsch. Wir wissen doch alle wie es um dich steht."

Sakura lächelte schwach. _Na großartig…_

Mako ergriff Sakuras Hand und drückte sie tröstend. „Gib nicht auf, Sakura. Bei mir hat es mit Shinji ja auch nicht auf Anhieb geklappt. Männer wie Sasuke-kun brauchen immer ein bisschen Zeit bis sie sich an weibliche Gesellschaft gewöhnt haben. Immerhin bist du die Einzige von uns, die ihn tagtäglich um sich hat. Früher oder später wird er nachgeben. Er wird nicht anders können."

Sie wechselte beschwörende Blicke mit den anderen Mädchen. „Und wenn ihr erst mal zusammen seid, wirst du merken, wie unglaublich schön es ist, mit jemanden zusammen zu sein." Sie kicherte verlegen. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass er ein großartiger Küsser ist. Gib's zu, du denkst tagtäglich daran, wie es wäre, ihn zu küssen."

Sakura schoss das Blut in die Wangen. „Wie-wie kommst du auf so einen Unsinn?", stammelte sie.

Mako grinste sie an. „Du wirst ja ganz rot, Sakura. Wir sind doch keine Kinder mehr. Glaub mir, Küssen ist das Schönste, was es gibt. Aber Shinji und ich sind schon einen Schritt weiter. Erst vor Kurzem hat er mir seine Hand unter mein Hemd geschoben."

Sakura, einschließlich der anderen Mädchen, schnappte überrascht nach Luft. Sie merkte, dass die Unterhaltung eine Richtung annahm, die ihr unangenehm war. Sie riss Grashalme raus und warf sie Mako ins Gesicht. Lachend wehrte diese das Gras ab.

Sakura wurde sofort bewusst, wie ein erleichtertes Kichern durch die Runde ging. Manchmal half Lachen doch ganz gut, die eigene Verlegenheit zu überspielen.

.

* * *

.

Gedankenverloren sah Sakura in den Spiegel, als sie die letzten Knöpfe ihres Nachthemdes schloss. Gerade wollte sie bettfertig in ihr Bett schlüpfen, als es an ihrer Zimmertür klopfte und ihre Mutter ins Zimmer trat.

„Sakura, mein Schatz, ", begann sie strahlend, „sieh mal, was ich dir heute von meiner Shoppingtour mitgebracht habe."

Stolz zog sie ihre Hand hinter dem Rücken hervor und präsentierte einen rosafarbenen Büstenhalter mit Slip. Das Preisschild baumelte herunter, als sie damit vor Sakuras Gesicht begeistert wedelte.

„Ist der nicht absolut hinreißend?", schwärmte sie.

Sakura spürte, wie sie rot wurde. Verlegen machte sie eine abwehrende Geste.

„ _Okaa-chan!_ Der ist doch nicht etwa für mich? Ich trage so etwas nicht und brauchen tue ich es erst recht nicht."

Sakuras Mutter stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah sie streng an. „Natürlich ist der für dich. Und es wird auch langsam Zeit, dass du einen brauchst. Die Bustiers, die du ständig trägst, reichen nicht mehr aus." Sie blickte vielsagend auf Sakuras zart gerundete Brust, die von ihrem Nachthemd bedeckt wurde. Bevor sie protestieren konnte, hatte ihre Mutter ihr schon das Hemd über den Kopf gezogen und reichte ihr den Büstenhalter.

Widerwillig ließ sie sich von ihrer Mutter in das Kleidungsstück helfen. Sie zeigte ihr, wie sie ihn problemlos verschließen konnte, ohne sich dabei den Rücken zu verrenken.

Erfreut zog ihre Mutter sie wieder vor den Spiegel. „Na siehst du, er steht dir wunderbar. Mein Schatz ist jetzt kein Kind mehr, sondern eine hübsche junge Dame."

Sakura musste in Gedanken ihrer Mutter zustimmen. Das Rosé passte zu ihrer Haarfarbe und die weiße Spitze an den Körbchen umschmeichelte die zarte Schwellung ihrer Brüste. Auch wenn sie noch Jahre weit von Inos beträchtlicher Oberweite entfernt war, bewies die sanfte Rundung, dass sie das Kinderalter langsam hinter sich ließ und auf dem Weg zum Erwachsenwerden war. Plötzlich wurde sie sich um die ganzen Veränderungen an ihrem Körper besonders bewusst.

Was würde Sasuke denken, wenn er sie so sehen würde? Merken würde, dass sie nicht mehr länger das kleine linkische Mädchen war?

Plötzlich umspielte ein zufriedenes Lächeln ihre Lippen.

.

.

 _tbc…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Akt II**

 _Erwachen_

.

.

„Hey."

Schlaftrunken öffnete sie die Augen. Fahles Mondlicht fiel in ihr Zimmer. Eine dunkle Gestalt beugte sich über sie. Eine Gestalt, die ihr nur allzu sehr bekannt war.

„Sasuke-kun!", rief sie überrascht. „Was machst du um diese Zeit hier?"

Ruckartig richtete sie sich auf. An Schlaf war jetzt nicht mehr zu denken. Wie denn auch, wenn _Sasuke Uchiha_ , ihr Langzeitschwarm und die Liebe ihres Lebens, nachts um zwei Uhr an ihrem Bett saß. Augenblicklich fing ihr Herz an rasend zu klopfen.

Weiße Zähne blitzten in der Dunkelheit auf. Er brachte sein Gesicht ganz nah an ihrs.

„Ich musste dich sehen."

Nervös warf sie einen Blick auf ihre verschlossene Zimmertür. „Wenn meine Eltern dich nachts hier in meinem Zimmer erwischen, dann…" Ihre Stimme versagte, als sie plötzlich federleichte Küsse auf ihrem Hals spürte.

Blut schoss ihr in die Wangen. „Was machst du da?", quiekte sie.

Sanft drückte er sie zurück auf ihr Kissen. Sie spürte sein Gewicht, als er sich tief über sie beugte. Er brachte seinen Mund ganz nah an ihr Ohr und murmelte: „Was du da anhast… es steht dir ausgezeichnet."

Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass sie nur den Büstenhalter und Slip von gestern Abend trug. Sie hätte schwören können, dass sie vorm Schlafengehen ihr Nachthemd angezogen hatte.

Aber jetzt war keine Zeit, sich über ihre spärliche Bekleidung Sorgen zu machen. Sasukes Berührungen ließen sie keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Er strich mit den Fingerspitzen federleicht über ihr Dekolleté. Die Schwielen an seinen Fingerkuppen lösten Gänsehaut auf ihrer Haut aus.

„Sag mir, dass ich aufhören soll." Sein warmer Atem strich über sie, als er mit der Nasenspitze über ihre Wangen fuhr.

Sakura kniff die Augen zusammen. Ihr ganzer Körper prickelte und in ihrem Bauch veranstalteten tausend Schmetterlinge ein Heidenchaos. Sie wollte ihn packen und näher ziehen, aber gleichzeitig auch von sich stoßen. Er war so _nah_. Sein Geruch nach Rauch und Zimt benebelte ihre Sinne. Seine Nähe löste eine fast beängstigende Reaktion in ihrem Körper aus. Eine leise Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf ermahnte sie, dass dieses Verhalten ganz und gar _untypisch_ für ihren einsilbigen und recht apathischen Teamkameraden war. Aber sie ignorierte die schrillenden Alarmglocken in ihrem Kopf einfach.

Sie wusste nicht, was in ihn gefahren war, aber es war ihr auch egal. Es war nachts, sie waren beide allein und niemand würde etwas erfahren.

„Hör… Hör nicht auf. Bitte", wisperte sie erstickt.

Sie konnte sein Gesicht im Dunkeln nicht erkennen, aber sie hätte schwören können, dass er lächelte.

Er vergrub das Gesicht wieder in ihrer Halsbeuge und verteilte sanfte Küsse auf ihrer Haut. Sein warmer Mund strich über ihr Schlüsselbein und hinterließ eine feuchte Spur. Ihre Hände, die bis dahin in die Decke gekrallt waren, griffen zögernd nach ihm und vergruben sich in sein weiches, seidiges Haar.

Plötzlich biss er sanft in die Haut an ihrem Hals.

Sakura entfuhr ein Keuchen.

„Ah-hh…"

Augenblicklich schlug sie eine Hand an ihren Mund. Oh Gott, hatte sie gerade ernsthaft _gestöhnt?_

Sasukes Zunge strich beruhigend über die Bissstelle. Sofort schoss Wärme zwischen ihre Beine. Sakura kniff beschämt die Augen zusammen. Wieso spielte ihr ganzer Körper völlig verrückt?

Aber was er da mit ihr machte, fühlte sich einfach _unglaublich_ gut an.

Spielerisch strich er mit den Fingern über die Spitze ihres Büstenhalters. „Ich will dich hier spüren, Sakura", flüsterte er heiser.

Sakura schluckte schwer. Sie wollte nicht, dass er enttäuscht wurde von dem, was sie zu bieten hatte. Aber gleichzeitig sehnte sie sich danach, mehr von seinen Berührungen zu kosten.

Als sie zögernd nickte, strichen ihre Lippen federleicht über seine. Als hätte sie sich verbrannt, fuhr sie erschrocken zurück.

„Langsam", murmelte er amüsiert. Seine Finger bewegten sich zögernd aufwärts und verschwanden unter ihrem Büstenhalter. Sanft streichelten sie die Schwellung, die ihre Brüste andeutete.

Seine Fingerkuppen machten kreisförmige Bewegungen, als sie über die Halbkugeln strichen.

Schließlich wanderten seine Finger weiter hoch.

Sakura schloss atemlos die Augen. Sie reckte sich sehnsuchtsvoll seinen forschenden Händen entgegen.

 _Gleich, dachte sie, haben seine Finger ihr Ziel erreicht._

 _Gleich berühren sie…_

 _Gleich…_

.

* * *

.

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch schlug Sakura auf dem Parkett auf.

„Aua!"

Schmerzhaft rieb sie sich den Hintern. Sonnenlicht durchflutete ihr Zimmer. Sakura blinzelte, als sie langsam wieder in die Realität zurückkehrte.

Es war nur ein Traum.

Und was für einer.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihr Körper immer noch unter Strom stehen. Ihre Haut prickelte immer noch, als hätte Sasuke sie eben gerade noch berührt.

 _Sasuke._

Sofort schoss ihr das Blut in die Wangen und sie vergrub beschämt das Gesicht in die Hände.

Natürlich würde er nicht nachts in ihr Zimmer schleichen. Nur um sie zu streicheln, zu küssen, liebevolle Kosewörter ins Ohr zu flüstern… Wie kam sie nur darauf, so etwas Blödsinniges zu träumen?

 _Ich bin mir sicher, dass er ein großartiger Küsser ist._

 _Wir sind schließlich keine Kinder mehr._

Sie musste an Makos Worte von gestern denken. Natürlich, ihre Freundin hatte ihr diese Flausen in den Kopf gesteckt. Sicherlich, sie hatte sich immer gefragt, wie es wäre, mit Sasuke zusammen zu sein. Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, seiner Stimme zu lauschen, keusche Küsse mit ihm zu tauschen, seine Hand zu halten… Aber diese Vorstellungen waren ziemlich unschuldig im Vergleich zu dem, was sie geträumt hatte.

Was er mit ihr gemacht hatte.

Sie spürte, wie ihr wieder warm wurde und die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch verrücktspielten.

„Ich glaube, ich bin wirklich kein Kind mehr", murmelte sie in die Stille ihres Zimmers.

Ein Blick auf ihren Wecker zeigte ihr, dass sie für das heutige Training spät dran war.

Niedergeschlagen lehnte sie sich an ihr Bett.

Wie sollte ihm bloß heute unter die Augen treten?

.

* * *

.

Sie lehnten beide an der Brüstung der Brücke, ihrem Standardtreffpunkt. Sasuke hatte das Gesicht zur Sonne zugewandt und lauschte in die morgendliche Stille hinein.

Zumindest _versucht_ e er es.

Sein idiotischer Teamkollege, Naruto Uzumaki, hatte irgendwann die unerträgliche Stille satt und warf die Arme frustriert in die Luft.

„Wo sind bloß Kakashi-sensei und Sakura-chan?! Ich meine, von ihm kennt man das nicht anders, aber dass Sakura-chan uns auch einfach hängen lässt?" Laut maulend plumpste er im Schneidersitz in die Mitte der Brücke.

Insgeheim musste Sasuke seinem blonden Teamkollegen zur Abwechslung mal zustimmen. Dass Sakura spät dran war, war ziemlich ungewöhnlich. In der Regel nahm sie Pünktlichkeit ernst, da sie es als ehemalige Musterschülerin der Ninja-Akademie auch nicht anders kannte.

Genau in diesem Moment erschien ihr Sensei wie aus dem nichts. Leicht beschämt kratzte er sich den Nacken.

„Guten Morgen, ihr wisst ja, ich bin mal wieder-"

„Jaja, von der Straße des Schicksal abgekommen", unterbrach ihn Naruto. Anklagend zeigte er mit dem Finger auf ihn. „Spar dir deine lahmen Ausreden; Ich bin angepisst. Du hast uns mal wieder stundenlang warten lassen, alter Mann!"

Sasuke verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich ab.

Jetzt bemerkte er Sakura, wie sie als Letzte im Bunde langsam die Straße hochkam. Schon von weitem sah er, wie ihre Haare – sonst immer sorgfältig frisiert- leicht abstanden. Dunkle Ringe zeichneten sich unter ihren Augen ab.

„Sakura-chan!"

Naruto strahlte seine Teamkameradin an und lief ihr entgegen. „Wo warst du bloß? Wieso hast du mich mit den beiden-", er warf einen bösen Blick hinter sich, „allein gelassen- Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Jetzt bemerkte er auch ihre leicht zerzauste Aufmachung. Fragend neigte er den Kopf zur Seite.

Sakura lachte nervös und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Schon gut, habe nur etwas schlecht geschlafen." Sie nickte Kakashi zu. „Tut mir Leid, Sensei."

Als ihr Blick auf Sasuke fiel, erstarrte sie. Sie schaute sofort weg und biss sich auf die Lippe.

Sasuke hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.

.

* * *

.

Um ein Haar hätten sie die Mission in den Sand gesetzt.

Und das alles ihretwegen.

Jedem von ihnen wurde eine Rolle zugeteilt und in der Regel nahm Sakura ihre Arbeit als Kunoichi sehr ernst. Auch wenn sie manchmal Naruto zurechtweisen musste, über ihren Sensei klagte oder Sasuke anhimmelte, konnte man sich auf sie während einer Mission verlassen.

Aber heute war sie völlig unkonzentriert und machte im Laufe des Tages immer wieder kleine Fehler. Auch Naruto schaute sie irgendwann neugierig an.

Außerdem ignorierte sie ihn.

Sie ging ihm partout aus dem Weg. Sonst verging eigentlich kein Tag, wenn Team Seven zusammenkam, an dem sie _nicht_ versuchte, in seiner Nähe zu sein. Aber heute richtete sie nicht das Wort an ihn, schaute nicht einmal in seine Richtung und sobald er in ihre Nähe kam, suchte sie das Weite.

Irgendetwas belastete sie. Das hatte er schon gemerkt, als sie heute Morgen völlig aufgelöst zum Treffen kam.

Als sie um ein Haar die Spur von ihrem Zielobjekt, dem weggelaufenen Terrier einer reichen Dame, verloren und das Zielobjekt obendrein auch noch fast _umgebracht_ hätten, hatte er endgültig die Nase voll.

Als er sicher war, dass Naruto wieder die Spur aufgenommen hatte, machte er sich auf die Suche nach Sakura.

.

* * *

.

„Erde an Waschbär, hier ist Pandabär, das Zielobjekt konnte erfolgreich gefasst werden, _dattebayo!_ "

Sie vernahm die knisternde Stimme von Naruto aus dem Funkgerät in ihrer Hand.

Erleichtert lehnte sie sich an einen Baumstamm.

Kami sei Dank, die Mission hatte doch noch ein gutes Ende gefunden. Dieser Tag hatte so furchtbar angefangen, aber sie war jetzt froh, dass es jetzt nicht mehr schlimmer werden konnte.

Gerade wollte sie sich aufrappeln, als eine stählerne Hand ihr Handgelenk packte. Sie wurde zurückgerissen und blickte in bekannte kohlschwarze Augen.

„Sakura, was ist los-" Aber weiter kam er nicht. Sakura stieß einen überraschten Schrei aus. Ihr Fuß verfing sich in einer Wurzel und bevor Sasuke reagieren konnte, rollten beide den kleinen Abhang runter.

Er kam auf ihr zu liegen. Ihr Kleid war hochgerutscht und seine rechte Hand lag auf ihrem Bauch, der über ihren Shorts zu sehen war. Sie blickten beide gleichzeitig auf seine Hand.

Dann starrten sie sich an.

Sein Gesicht schwebte über ihrem. Ihre Nasen berührten sich fast. Sie spürte seinen warmen, hektischen Atem, der über ihre Haut strich.

Sofort tauchten Bilder von gestern Nacht wieder unweigerlich vor ihrem Auge auf. Als er so auf ihr lag, sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte, sie berührte…

 _Er ist zu nah!_ , schrie eine Stimme in ihr.

Das Blut schoss ihr in die Wangen und panisch stieß sie ihn mit beiden Händen von sich, bevor sie –und er- einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnten. Sie rappelte sich auf und rannte die Lichtung hinunter, bis sie zwischen den Bäumen verschwand.

Sie ließ einen völlig verblüfften Sasuke zurück.

Er spürte immer noch ihre Wärme an seiner Hand.

.

.

 _tbc…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Akt III**

 _Hingabe_

.

.

Er war sich nicht sicher, was ihn weckte.

Sasuke schlug die Augen auf. Er brauchte nicht seine Sharingan zu aktivieren, um zu erkennen, wer da in der Dunkelheit unter ihm lag.

 _Sakura?!_

„Was zur Hölle-" Er wollte sich gerade von ihr abrollen, als sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken schlang und ihn zu sich herunterzog.

„Geh nicht", drängte sie leise. „Bleib bei mir, _Sasuke… kun._ " Ihre Lippen strichen kurz über sein Ohr.

Entgegen seinem Willen lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken.

Vielleicht war es die Bitte, die er aus ihren geflüsterten Worten heraushörte. Oder vielleicht war es auch einfach der Halbschlaf, in dessen Zustand er sich offensichtlich noch befand.

Er rührte sich nicht.

Sein Blick wanderte über ihr Gesicht. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ein feuchter Schimmer lag über ihrer Haut. Sie streichelte seine Wange. Das spärliche Mondlicht, das in sein Zimmer fiel, ließ ihre Augen wie bodenlose grüne Seen erscheinen.

Ihr Blick.

Sie sah ihn mit so einem… sanften Gesichtsausdruck an. Als wären sie beide nur noch ganz allein auf der Welt.

Ihr Atem strich über seine Haut.

 _Nackte_ Haut.

Er riss sich von ihren Augen los und ließ seinen Blick automatisch abwärts wandern.

Sie waren beide nackt. Er spürte ihre warme Haut, wo sie überall die seine berührte. Er sollte sie eigentlich von sich stoßen, sie anherrschen, ob sie vielleicht völlig den Verstand verloren hatte, sich selbst fragen, ob _er_ nicht vielleicht den Verstand verloren hatte- aber stattdessen blieb er wie vom Donner gerührt auf ihr liegen.

Dieses Gefühl. Es war _überwältigend_.

Plötzlich spürte er ihre Lippen an seinem Nacken. Sie verteilte sanfte Küsse auf seiner erhitzten Haut.

„Sakura, lass das… " Halbherzig versuchte er, sich von ihr abzuwenden. Er stemmte seine Arme, die neben ihrem Kopf lagen, vom Kopfkissen ab. So konnte er wenigstens etwas Abstand bewahren. Den Nebel in seinem Kopf lichten.

Die Hand an seiner Wange zwang ihn aber, sie anzusehen.

„Sag mir, was dir gefällt, Sasuke-kun." Die geflüsterten Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wider.

Bevor er den Mund aufmachen konnte, hatten sich ihre Lippen bereits wieder auf seine Haut gesenkt. Sie zog eine feuchte Spur über sein Schlüsselbein. Ihre Hände, die bis dahin in seinen Haaren vergraben waren, strichen über seinen nackten Rücken.

Er zitterte.

Hilflos schloss er die Augen- die einzige Reaktion, zu der er noch im Stande war, da er anscheinend völlig die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verloren hatte.

Aber wenn er die Augen zusammenkniff, blendete er alles andere völlig aus. Machte es nur noch schlimmer. Spürte ihre Berührungen nur noch intensiver. In seinem Bauch hatte sich ein Knoten gebildet und sein Körper fühlte sich heiß an, als ob er unter Flammen stehen würde.

Ihre rechte Hand zog langsame Kreise über seine Brust und strich aufreizend langsam abwärts. Ein schlanker Finger tauchte kurz in seinen Nabel ein.

Reflexartig zog er scharf die Luft ein.

Ihre Fingernägel kratzten über seine Haut und wanderten dann weiter.

Abwärts.

Er riss die Augen auf und packte ihre Hand rechtzeitig.

„ _Nein._ " Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Krächzen. Mit bebender Brust starrte er sie entschlossen an. Sein Atem kam in unregelmäßigen Abständen. Das Klopfen seines Herzens dröhnte in seinem Kopf.

Er ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, als er langsam ihre Hand losließ. Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit, als er die Kontrolle über seinen Körper wiedergewann.

Dachte er zumindest.

Kaum hatte er ihre Hand losgelassen, kamen seine Finger auf ihrem Bauch zu liegen.

„Mhm…" Ein leiser Seufzer hallte durch die Dunkelheit. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es war oder er. Oder einfach beide.

Wie hypnotisiert starrte er auf ihren Bauch. Ihre Haut unter seinen Fingern fühlte sich unglaublich weich an. Fieberhaft rasten die Gedanken durch seinen Kopf. Hatte er jemals zuvor etwas Vergleichbares berührt?

Weich wie _Seide_.

Er blickte in ihr Gesicht und beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich ihre Augen verdunkelten, als er zögernd seine Finger über ihre Haut wandern ließ. Bevor er einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, hatte er sich auf sie abgesenkt. Er vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Haaren und atmete ihren Duft ein. Sie ein.

Sie zog ihn näher an sich heran, bis nur noch seine wandernde Hand sie beide trennte. Er spürte wieder ihren feuchten Mund an seinem Hals. Statt zu protestieren, ließ er sie diesmal gewähren. In seinem Kopf herrschte eine seltsame Stille, als ob sein wahres Ich gefesselt war und nur mit Entsetzen beobachten konnte, was er gerade tat.

Mit ihr. Sakura.

Unter halbgesenkten Augenlidern ließ er seinen Blick über ihren Hals wandern. Das Mondlicht ließ ihre Haut porzellanartig wirken. Etwas in ihm sehnte sich danach, seine Zunge auszustrecken und zu _kosten._ Nur eiserner Wille half ihm, seinen Instinkten nicht nachzugeben.

Stattdessen presste er sie noch näher an sich heran. Er spürte jede ihrer Kurven und Vertiefungen an seinem Körper, aber es war nicht genug. Eine Stimme in ihm drängte ihn dazu, vollständig von ihr Besitz zu ergreifen.

Ihr noch näher zu sein.

Sie vollkommen um sich zu spüren.

Sich in ihr zu vergraben, sie zu…

.

* * *

.

Er schnellte vom Bett hoch.

Sein keuchender Atem war das einzige Geräusch in der Dunkelheit seines Zimmers.

Zitternd vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Nur allmählich verflogen die letzten Bruchstücke des Traums. Von ihm. Mit _Sakura_.

Er hob den Kopf und starrte seine Hände an. Er konnte immer noch ihre Haut spüren. Sie hatte sich so unglaublich weich und seidig unter seinen Händen angefühlt, als er heute Nachmittag auf sie gefallen war.

Und nun hatte er von ihr geträumt.

Er spürte ein stechendes Ziehen zwischen den Beinen. Er musste nicht die Decke heben, um zu wissen, was mit seinem Körper los war.

Seufzend warf er den Kopf zurück auf sein Kissen und zwang seinen Körper, wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Er war nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Er hatte in der Ninja-Akademie alles in Gesundheitskunde zum Thema Pubertät und Hormone gelernt. Schließlich war er ein gesunder Junge und die Reaktion seines Körpers, die früher oder später eh hätte eintreten müssen, vollkommen natürlich.

Aber es war trotzdem beängstigend.

Dass er von ihr träumen würde. Um _Himmelswillen_ , es war Sakura.

Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie sie Naruto eins überzog, wenn ihr Temperament wieder einmal mit ihr durchging. Oder wie sie wie üblich wie eine Klette nach einer Mission an ihm hing und einfach nicht locker ließ.

Aber stattdessen sah er vor seinem inneren Auge ihr gerötetes Gesicht und wie sich ein Schleier über ihre Augen legte, als er sie berührte. Hörte ihre leisen Seufzer, als er sich über sie beugte...

 _Verdammt._

Er biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte, die Bilder auszublenden.

.

* * *

.

Sie löffelte langsam ihre Miso-Suppe. Ihre Mutter wandte sich vom Herd ab und sah sie besorgt an. „Und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass du heute zum Training willst, Sakura?"

Sie nickte matt. „Schon gut, Okaa-chan. Ich bin nur etwas müde von gestern."

Zweifelnd sah ihre Mutter sie an. Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie wusste, dass ihre dickköpfige Tochter nur schwer umzustimmen war.

Sakura ließ den Löffel sinken und blickte in ihre Suppe. Tatsächlich ging es ihr richtig schlecht. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich ganz dick an und benebelt an. Zu allem Überfluss hatte Sasuke gestern Nacht wieder ihren Träumen einen Besuch abgestattet. Aber diesmal hatte er herausgefunden, was sie die Nacht zuvor geträumt hatte und dann hatte er sich angeekelt von ihr abgewendet.

Sie zweifelte, ob es irgendwas gab, dass ihn aus der Bahn warf. Ob er jemals von solchen Träumen heimgesucht wurde wie sie. Stattdessen hatte er nur ein Ziel: Stärker zu werden.

Sie zwang sich, weiterzuessen. Sie würde heute trotzdem zum Training gehen. Sie würde sich nicht einschüchtern lassen von irgendwelchen kindischen Mädchenträumen und wieder vor ihm zurückschrecken, sobald er in ihrer Nähe war.

Sie würde Sasuke beweisen, dass sie eine richtige Kunoichi war und ihm in Nichts nachstand.

.

* * *

.

Sie standen wartend im Hokage-Tower. Naruto hüpfte unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere.

„Oi, alter Mann, wehe du kommst wieder mit so einer Baby-Mission an. Wir sind schließlich Genin und keine Kleinkinder mehr. Oder was glaubst du, wie ich sonst mal Hokage werden soll?", fragte er ungeduldig.

Der Hokage tauschte mit Kakashi vielsagende Blicke aus, während er einzelne Papierrollen studierte.

Kakashi zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tut mir leid, Hokage-sama. Der ist jeden Morgen so aufgekratzt."

„Wen nennst du hier aufgekratzt?" Naruto verschränkte beleidigt die Arme.

Während Kakashi auf Naruto einredete, lehnte sich Sasuke an die Wand und vergrub die Hände in die Taschen seiner Shorts. Innerlich seufzte er. Er wusste, dass es wie immer länger dauern würde.

Sein Blick schweifte von den beiden ab und blieb an seiner Teamkameradin hängen.

Sie hatte den Rücken zu ihm gewandt und lachte gerade, als Naruto wieder irgendetwas völlig Sinnfreies von sich gab. Heute Morgen hatte sie ihn wie immer normal begrüßt. Von ihrem seltsamen Verhalten von gestern war nichts mehr übrig.

Als ob er es nur geträumt hätte.

Sein Blick wanderte über ihr rosafarbenes Haar, das in der morgendlichen Sonne fast golden erschien und blieb schließlich an ihren schlanken Beinen hängen. Tägliches Training hatte dafür gesorgt, dass ihre Waden ausgeprägt waren, aber immer noch feminin wirkten.

Als sie die Arme kurz hob und ausgiebig gähnte, verweilte sein Blick unweigerlich auf ihrer Brust. Aus seinem Blickwinkel konnte er genau erkennen, wie sich die sanften Rundungen hoben und senkten.

Er war sich nicht sicher, seit wann sich Sakura so... verändert hatte.

Als ob sie seinen intensiven Blick spüren würde, drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Bevor sie ihn ertappen konnte, hatte er längst den Blick abgewandt und schaute betont gleichgültig zu Boden.

Etwas in ihm drängte ihn dazu, ihrem Blick zu begegnen. Ihre Reaktion zu erleben, wenn sie merken würde, dass er sie beobachtete. Die Röte in ihren Wangen zu sehen, die sich dort unweigerlich ausbreiten würde. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, um nicht den Blick zu heben. Stattdessen zwang er sich, seine Gedanken zu klären und sich auf seine einzige Mission zu konzentrieren: Stärker zu werden, um seinen Bruder umbringen zu können.

Er musste seinen Klan rächen. Nur das zählte.

Alles andere würde sein Leben nur unnötig komplizierter machen.

.

.

 _tbc…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Akt IV**

 _Hingabe_

.

.

Kakashi sah sie alle nacheinander an.

„Ihr wisst, was zu tun ist." Von seiner sonst so betont gelassenen Stimme war nichts zu hören.

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte sie, wie Naruto und Sasuke nickten. Kurzzeitig geriet die Welt ins Schwanken und sie sah ihren Sensei doppelt. Aber als sie blinzelte, rückte alles sich wieder gerade.

Kakashis Blick ruhte auf ihr. Sie zwang sich, die Zähne zusammenzubeißen. Sie würde nicht kuschen. Nicht dieses Mal.

Sie blickte ihm fest in die Augen.

„Verstanden."

Er verzog den Mund unter der Maske zu seinem typisch sorglosen Lächeln. Kleine Fältchen bildeten sich in seinen Augenwinkeln.

„Auf geht's."

.

* * *

.

Er wurde verfolgt.

Sasuke sprang in Windeseile von einem Ast zum anderen. Er ignorierte den pochenden Schmerz in seinen Seiten. Er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wo Naruto und Sakura abgeblieben waren. Sein einziger Gedanke galt seinen Verfolgern, die er von seinen Teamkameraden wegführen musste. Nur dann konnten sie-

Ein gellender Schrei zerschnitt plötzlich die Stille.

„ _Ahhhhh!_ "

Augenblicklich blieb er stehen.

Das Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose.

Es war Sakuras Stimme.

Nur einige Sekunden ließ er sich Zeit, ihren Schrei zu orten.

Einen Herzschlag später war er verschwunden.

.

* * *

.

Schmerzhaft krümmte sie sich zusammen.

Kalter Schweiß brach ihr aus. Alles drehte sich um sie. Der Wurfstern war an ihr vorbeigerast und hatte sie, Kami sei Dank, nur am Arm gestreift. Aber ausgerechnet jetzt wurde ihr Körper von einem Schwächeanfall heimgesucht.

Sie spürte in den Baumwipfeln das Chakra ihres Angreifers.

 _Regel Nr. 14 des ersten Ninja-Buchs: Biete dem Feind niemals Angriffsfläche, indem du ihm den Rücken zudrehst._

Aber sie brach gleich mehrere Regeln, indem sie, statt sich zu verstecken, hier oben auf dem Ast sitzen blieb. Als perfekte Zielscheibe für jedermann.

 _Wunderbar, Haruno. Jetzt kann dich wie immer nur ein Wunder retten._

Bevor sie ihre innere Stimme zur Ruhe ermahnen konnte, legte sich ein dunkler Schatten über sie.

„Sakura, wieso bist du nicht in deinem Versteck?"

Überrascht hob sie den Kopf. Sasuke hatte sich schützend vor sie gestellt. Den Rücken zu ihr gewandt, starrte er in den Wald. Sie konnte deutlich die kaum zu unterdrückende Wut aus seiner Stimme heraushören.

„Sasuke-kun…" Liebe, Glück und Dankbarkeit ließen ihr Herz anschwellen. Er war gekommen, um ihr zu helfen.

Wie üblich.

Sofort schoss Zorn durch ihre Adern und ließ sie rot sehen. Sie rappelte sich auf und zog ihr Kunai.

„Nein, das ist _mein_ Gegner."

Überrascht neigte Sasuke den Kopf zu ihr.

Aber das sollte sich als Fehler herausstellen. Sofort nutzte ihr Gegner die Situation für sich aus und schoss aus den Baumwipfeln weitere Wurfsterne.

Direkt auf Sakura zu.

Die Wurfgeschosse rissen sie mit nach unten und nagelten sie am nächsten Baumstamm fest.

„Sakura!" Bevor Sasuke ihr zu Hilfe eilen konnte, musste er weitere Wurfsterne parieren.

Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich vom Baumstamm loszureißen, aber sie konnte sich nicht einen Millimeter bewegen. Ihr Waffenbeutel war ihr irgendwo abhandenkommen und jetzt konnte sie sich nicht mal von diesem _verdammten_ Baum befreien. Heiße Tränen wallten in ihr auf und ließen sie alles nur noch verschwommen sehen. Nur undeutlich konnte sie Sasukes Umrisse wahrnehmen, wie er versuchte, die Angriffe ihres unsichtbaren Gegners abzuwehren und sie gleichzeitig zu beschützen.

Sofort tauchten vor ihrem inneren Auge bekannte Bilder auf. Wie er sich schützend vor sie stellte während ihrer Mission im Wellen-Reich oder wie er sie im Wald des Todes vor Orochimaru rettete. Unzählige Male. Er oder Naruto. Sofort waren sie zur Stelle, um ihr zu helfen. Und sie konnte immer nur hilflos zuschauen.

Hilflos sein, sich von dummen Mädchenträumen ablenken lassen oder ihrer Unsicherheit die Kontrolle überlassen.

Hatte sie ihren Schwur einfach vergessen, den sie damals geleistete hatte? Hatte sie sich etwa zum Spaß die Haare abgeschnitten? Sie würde nicht mehr zuschauen.

Schließlich hatte sie ihren eigenen Ninja-Weg vor sich.

Sakura schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf, Chakra gezielt in ihre Hände zu pumpen. Dann stemmte sie ihre Hände flach am Stamm ab. _Jetzt._ Sie konnte deutlich spüren, wie der Stoff ihres Kleides nachgab. Jeden Moment würde das Kleidungsstück reißen.

Kurzzeitig flackerten Zweifel auf.

Dass ihre Kleidung reißen würde, war unvermeidlich. Wollte sie wirklich, dass Sasuke sie so sah?

Aber dann sah sie, wie ihr Teamkollege ausholte und Kunais in die Luft schoss. Kämpfte.

Für sie.

Ihre letzten Bedenken lösten sich in Nichts auf.

.

* * *

.

Angespannt blickte er von einer Seite zur anderen. Von wo würde der nächste Wurfstern kommen? Was war mit Sakura? War sie verletzt?

Er warf einen prüfenden Blick in ihre Richtung. Er sollte seine Sharingan aktivieren, bevor sie-

Genau in diesem Moment riss sich Sakura los.

Ihr Kleid gab unter der Kraft nach und blieb in Fetzen am Baumstamm hängen. Nur noch in einem schwarzen Netztop und kurzen Shorts bekleidet, blieb sie stehen. Sie formte ihre Hand zu einem Zeichen und schloss die Augen.

Sasuke rührte sich nicht. Er konnte nicht aufhören, sie anzustarren.

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals _so_ einen Ausdruck in ihren Augen gesehen zu haben.

Eiserne Entschlossenheit.

Plötzlich schossen aus dem Wald mehrere Wurfsterne. Leise fluchend sprang er dazwischen. Aber bevor er eingreifen konnte, fielen die Wurfgeschosse plötzlich zu Boden.

Sakura hatte sie abgeblockt.

Konzentriert starrte er in die Baumwipfel und hielt den Kunai dabei bereit zum Angriff. Aber das Chakra des Gegners wurde zunehmend schwächer, bis es ganz verschwand. Wahrscheinlich wurde er von Naruto oder Kakashi überwältigt. Die Luft war wieder rein.

Erleichtert ließ er seine Hand sinken und wandte sich gerade rechtezeitig um, als Sakura schwankend zur Seite kippte.

Bevor sie auf den Boden prallen konnte, war er bereits an ihrer Seite. Sie fiel in seine Arme. Zögernd packte er sie. Ihre Haut brannte unter seinen Händen.

„Sasuke-kun…" Ihr heißer Atem strich über seine Haut. Sie hob den Kopf und blickte ihn unter halbgesenkten Lidern an. Ihre grünen Augen glühten fast und standen in Kontrast zu ihren geröteten Wangen.

Dieser Anblick war ihm nur zu gut bekannt.

Er schluckte schwer.

Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick über ihr Gesicht strich und auf ihrer Brust zum Erliegen kam. Über dem kurzen Oberteil konnte er deutlich den Ansatz ihrer Brüste sehen. Die Haut sah weich und einladend aus und zwischen den Hügeln klaffte eine Lücke auf, als sie sich an ihn lehnte.

Sein Mund fühlte sich plötzlich ganz ausgedörrt an.

Wütend auf sich selbst, wandte er den Blick ab.

„Sakura, du hast Fieber. In so einem Zustand bist du uns nur eine Last. Du hättest die ganze Mission gefährden können…" Er merkte selbst, dass er sich nur um Kopf und Kragen redete. Sein Ablenkungsmanöver war wenig erfolgreich. Er hatte das Gefühl, als hätte sich ihr Anblick in seinem Hirn eingebrannt.

„Ich-ich will nicht mehr schwach sein." Ihre Stimme war kaum zu hören, aber er wurde sofort still. „Ich will nicht hinter dir und Naruto zurückbleiben, Sasuke-kun."

Bevor er was entgegnen konnte, hatte sie bereits das Bewusstsein verloren.

.

* * *

.

Eine sanft schaukelnde Bewegung weckte sie.

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Sie brauchte nur einige Sekunden, um die Situation zu erfassen.

Sasuke trug sie auf seinem Rücken. Er hatte ihr sein T-Shirt übergezogen. Unter ihren Fingern konnte sie seine nackte Haut spüren.

Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihm jemals so nah gewesen zu sein. Abgesehen von ihrem Traum. Aber das zählte nicht- kein Traum dieser Welt konnte der Wirklichkeit das Wasser reichen. Die Realität war doch so viel schöner. Ihr Blick strich über seinen Nacken und blieb an diesem verhassten Mal an seinem Nacken hängen. Statt seine Nähe zu genießen, lehnte sie traurig ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Ihre eigenen Sorgen, Ängste und die Unsicherheit, die sie die letzten Tage geplagt hatte, schienen keine Rolle mehr zu spielen. Sie kamen ihr belanglos und unwichtig vor.

Er war ihr so nah, aber dennoch hatte sie das Gefühl, weit weg von ihm zu sein.

Ständig blockte er sie ab, ließ sie nie an seinen Gedanken teilhaben, aber war dennoch sofort zur Stelle, wenn sie oder Naruto in der Klemme steckten. Seit der Gründung des Teams wusste sie, dass sein wichtigstes Ziel nur die Rache seines Klans war. Und diese konnte er nur erreichen, wenn er seinen Bruder umbrachte.

Manchmal hatte sie Angst um ihn. Dass seine Rachegedanken und der Zorn ihn irgendwann verschlingen und vollkommen blenden würden für alles Schöne auf der Welt. Die Dunkelheit ihn aufnehmen und nie mehr loslassen würde. Sie waren alle eine Familie, jeder von ihnen ein unersetzlicher Part und wenn einer von ihnen nicht mehr da war, dann…

„Verlass mich bitte nicht", presste sie hervor. Nur mühsam konnte sie die Tränen unterdrücken. Die Muskeln unter ihren Finger versteiften sich. „Bitte verlass uns niemals, Sasuke-kun. Ohne dich würde es nie mehr wieder so sein wie vorher."

Sie wusste nicht, woher diese plötzlichen Ängste kamen, aber sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass die Worte hervorsprudelten. Nur um sicherzugehen. Um sich selbst zu beruhigen.

Er sagte nichts. Enttäuscht wollte sie schon abwenden, als er sich regte. Es verging wohl eine halbe Ewigkeit, als er endlich kaum wahrnehmbar nickte.

„Hn."

Wärme durchflutete sie.

Sie lehnte sich näher an ihn und bevor sie den Drang unterdrücken konnte, hatte sie bereits den Kopf gesenkt und drückte die Lippen sanft an seinen Nacken.

„Danke", flüsterte sie.

.

* * *

.

Er wusste nicht, woher sein plötzlich dringendes Bedürfnis kam, auf Sakuras Bitte einzugehen.

Aber er konnte nur schwer das Flehen in ihrer Stimme ignorieren. Es war wieder so sakuratypisch, sich um alles und jeden zu kümmern. Und bevor er es verhindern konnte, hatte er genickt. Und wie kam sie überhaupt auf den absurden Gedanken, dass er sie alle verlassen würde? Wohin sollte er auch gehen? Schließlich war er wohl oder übel als Teammitglied an sie alle gebunden. _Baka._

Als er plötzlich eine federleichte Berührung an seinem Hals spürte, wäre er um ein Haar stehen geblieben.

Hatte Sakura etwa…? Seine Haut prickelte an der Stelle.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen und konzentrierte sich darauf, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen.

Aber es war leichter gesagt als getan. Nur schwer konnte er ihre Nähe ausblenden- die Hände, die unschuldig über seine Brust strichen, ihr weicher Körper, wie er sich an seinen nackten Rücken presste…

Er dachte daran, wie sich Sakura losgerissen und den Angriff abgewehrt hatte. Es hatte ihn nicht sonderlich überrascht. Sakura hatte eine perfekte Chakrakontrolle und wenn man sie aus ihrer Komfortzone lockte, konnte sie ihr enormes Potenzial ausschöpfen.

Sie hatte sich verändert. Aber dann wiederum auch nicht.

Innerhalb weniger Tage war er verschiedenen Sakuras begegnet. Die Mutige, die Unsichere, die Fürsorgliche, die spärlich Bekleidete…

Jede einzelne verwirrte ihn, lenkte ihn ab, überforderte ihn so, dass er nicht wusste, was er denken sollte. Wie er mit ihr umgehen sollte.

Sie konnte manchmal _so_ nervig sein.

„Soll ich wieder zu Fuß gehen?" Ihre zaghafte Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Obwohl er es nicht gewohnt war, jemandem so nahe zu sein, hatte ihre Körperwärme etwas Tröstendes. Sie umwölkte ihn, besänftigte ihn und weckte langvergessene Erinnerungen. All der Schmerz und die Gedanken an seine Rache schienen plötzlich weit entfernt zu sein.

Nur für einen kurzen Augenblick. Mehr würde er sich nicht gönnen. Bevor alles wieder zum Alten wurde.

„Schon gut", murmelte er.

.

* * *

.

„Sasuke, was hast du mit Sakura-chan angestellt? Bastard, man sollte dich keine Sekunde mit ihr allein lassen!"

Er ignorierte den laut lamentierenden Naruto und wandte sich stattdessen an Kakashi. „Sakura hat Fieber. Sie ist einfach zusammengebrochen."

Als er sichergestellt hatte, dass sie gut eingepackt im Schlafsack lag, machte er sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Waffenbeutel, der noch im Wald lag. Im Vorbeigehen zog er sich schnell sein T-Shirt über, das ihm Kakashi reichte.

Er sprang von einem Ast zum anderen und ließ seinen suchenden Blick über den Waldboden wandern.

Plötzlich blieb er stehen.

Dieses Gefühl… Sakura.

War sie ihm gefolgt? Verwirrt über die plötzliche Eingebung schüttelte er den Kopf.

Bis er es merkte.

Prüfend zog er den Kragen seines T-Shirts hoch und atmete den Geruch ein. Tatsächlich, der Stoff roch anders. Nach ihr.

Er dachte an seinen Traum, als er das Gesicht in ihren Haaren vergraben hatte. Ihr Duft hatte ihm gefallen, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte er nicht gewusst, _wie_ sie roch.

Aber jetzt wusste er es. Und es war so unverkennbar Sakura, dass es ihn erstaunte, dass ihm nicht vorher der Gedanke gekommen war.

Wie Kirschblüten.

Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht stahl.

.

.

 _fin._

* * *

.

.

 **A/N:** Großer Dank gebührt meiner wunderbaren Betaleserin _Tomoe_ für ihre tolle Unterstützung und ihrer unermüdlichen Motivation sowie meinen Lesern, die mir bis zum letzten Kapitel gefolgt sind! Es hat mir unheimlich Spaß gemacht, die Gefühle und Gedanken von Sasuke und Sakura niederzuschreiben. Und arme Sakura- leider bricht Sasuke sein Versprechen letzten Endes doch noch…

Die Credits gehen natürlich alle an Konjou Kumiai, der diese tolle Idee gekommen ist. Da ich, wie bereits im Vorwort erklärt, kein japanisch kann, habe ich versucht die Bilder so gut es geht zu interpretieren und eine einheitliche Story daraus zu machen. Ich hoffe, ich konnte der originalen Story mit meiner Fanfiktion etwas gerecht werden und die Stimmungen gut in Worte einfangen. Auch wenn die Szenen sich nicht alle decken, bleibt die Thematik gleich. Wem die Fanfiktion gefallen hat, empfehle ich wärmstens den originalen Doujinshi (oder wem die Fanfiktion nicht gefallen hat, dem rate ich, stattdessen den Doujinshi auszuprobieren ;)). Mir gehört nur der Schreibstil Nicht nur die Zeichnungen vom Doujinshi sind wunderschön, die Story selbst könnte der Canon-Welt entsprungen sein. Bei einigen Szenen wird einem als Leser richtig warm ums Herz. Bevor Sasuke Konoha verließ und Hass, Neid und Machtgedanken ihn fast zerfraßen, war er immer noch ein normaler –wenn auch ein ziemlich verschlossener- Junge, der langsam ins Erwachsenenalter kam. Und da ist Sakura natürlich _die_ perfekte Kandidatin, um ihm den Kopf zu verdrehen. Ich freue mich über eure Rückmeldungen!

23


End file.
